Solid state drives (SSDs) are one type of non-volatile storage that may be used by computing devices. Some SSDs include block-based non-volatile memory, e.g., NAND-type flash memory, for storage. In NAND-type flash memory, memory cells are grouped into pages and blocks. A page may include a number of bytes (e.g., 4096), a block may include a number of pages (e.g., 128), and a NAND-type flash memory SSD may include a number of blocks (e.g., 1024), depending on a storage capacity of the SSD. In NAND flash memory, read and write operations are page-based. In other words, a page of data is a minimum amount that can be read/written. Thus, in order respond to an application request to read or write a lesser amount of data, a full page is read or written. Further, NAND-type flash memory requires that memory cells be erased prior to programming. Such erase operations are typically performed on block(s) of memory cells.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.